tafetta rose
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: (Es invierno y afuera el mundo arde.)


**Renuncia:** nananaNÁ BATMAN, err, bnha no me pertenece.

 **n.a:** mención especial a **natogodofredo** , un anónimo que les shippea igual y del que aún debo descubrir su identidad secreta para ser BFFs ¿?

 **n.a2:** anyway… sí, soy trash por el todochako rip

 **Advertencia:** ooc i guess, introspección, headcanons impopulares y yo yéndome al infierno

* * *

 **P** robablemente es la sonrisa.

(discreta, casi invisible, de pajarito que extiende las alas quemadas, porque arde y arde y arde a pesar de que se encuentran en invierno— para alzar vuelo por primera vez e intentar no caerse en un abismo de fantasmas pasados que ella _no comprende_.)

Uraraka no está del todo segura, con sinceridad. Es posible. Tal vez.

Es que—

(Uraraka es tan sólo una mera niña).

 **(; &)**

Probablemente son sus ojos.

De aguas grises y aguas claras, como el cielo de día y de noche, y esa brecha que nunca se cierra entre ambos. (Se da cuenta de que la mira de reojo, en un silencio prudente y callado y muy apacible como— como tomar té, en ciertas ocasiones, y no puede evitar contener el rubor salvaje que le repta por el cuello y amenaza con clavarle los dientes y desangrarla hasta morir).

A Uraraka le fallan las rodillas y se odia por ello, entonces.

Porque no tiene tiempo para sonrojarse (hay rojo en todas partes y ella (todos) esperaba(n) que fuese el verde el que la cegara _así que por qué_ —) y querer escribir su nombre en los troncos de los árboles como en un secreto mal disimulado: shoutoshoutoshouto y suspirar, quedito, casi desfalleciendo, cada que ella nota que él la nota. No si quiere ser una heroína.

Y lo quiere, con desesperación (empieza a quererlo a él asimismo).

Por accidente. No a propósito.

Quién puede culparla, por All Might.

(Uraraka es tan sólo una mera niña).

Pero Todoroki—

 **(; &)**

Probablemente es la melodía de sus huesos.

(La nana de una madre que se arrepiente por tantas cosas... y sus lágrimas de hielo, y una cicatriz perene, no en la piel —en su rostro apuesto a pesar de esta, _por esta_ — que sí, también, sino en algo más profundo y complicado de vislumbrar. Algo como un corazón delator, oculto entre tablas de piso y venas de carretera).

Para ser honesta, Uraraka jamás ha soñado con un príncipe azul— o una princesa azul. Nunca ha soñado con ser una damisela en apuros, esperando por el amor de su vida, sea un chico o una chica qué más da, quien esté destinado a librarla de sus problemas y que los dos se dirijan hacia una puesta de sol montando un corcel, viviendo felices por siempre.

No es su estilo, vale.

Porque ella es alguien que no teme maquillarse con moretones y cortes en batalla. Alguien que detesta sentirse frágil y por debajo de Deku e Iida-kun y Bakugou-kun y trata de ser más fuerte, como ellos, aprendiendo artes marciales y formas más apropiadas de utilizar su quirk. Alguien que es todo rosa y azúcar pero igual patadas y sudor. Alguien que va a salvar a sus padres de la pobreza y a rescatarse a sí misma, muchas gracias.

Peroperopero. Aún con eso.

(Uraraka es tan sólo una mera niña,

y Todoroki Shouto la nieve que incendia sus pulmones).

 **(; &)**

— Uraraka.

Y, y—

— Luces muy tensa —comenta Todoroki, ajeno y con tacto nulo pero suave, muy suave. Estudian en la biblioteca, juntos. Que él es amigo de Midoriya y ella es amiga de Midoriya y por ende eso los convierte en amigos por derecho o algo así. Un privilegio. Un desastre. _Sacrilegio_. Se han vuelto cercanos, bastante cercanos. Midoriya ni siquiera está ahí—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Ocurre que eres muy guapo y talentoso pero ninguna de esas razones superficiales son las que me atraen a ti, como una luna girando en torno a un planeta, sino que eres torpe y dulce y tan considerado— y tu dolor es palpable y está casi vivo y habla en silencio y me gustaría curártelo, conocerlo. Ocurre que eres diferente a los demás, diferente incluso de Deku (deku chico de selva y sonrisas de astro rey que es _demasiado bueno_ — y mi mejor amigo, sólo mi gran y valiente mejor amigo). Ocurre que tengo quince años apenas y ya estoy cansada de que todos me digan a quien debo amar. Ocurre que _te he visto mirándome_ últimamente y te he visto mostrar interés en mí y, ¿es tonto?, ¿permitirme ilusionarme?

— ¡N-no-o! —responde con voz aguda, desarmada, de cuchilla sin filo; lo intenta otra vez—. Es decir, _no_. Nope. Todo bien.

— Uraraka —repite él, algo frustrado. Y frunce las cejas. Intentando entender. Todoroki siempre intenta entender. Uraraka se descubre queriendo golpearlo de repente. ¿Eres estúpido acaso, Todoroki-kun? No, no lo eres. (Por supuesto, él es más listo que Bakugou-kun inclusive).

Igual debería ser un crimen la sencillez con la que Todoroki hace a las chicas llorar sin intención. En serio.

La forma en que dice su nombre, como si le acariciara la boca con cada letra, es ilegal. Y quizás a Uraraka le atrae la idea del peligro, un poco, un poquitito y ya. Quizás añora la rebeldía y mandar al cuerno las expectativas de todos respecto a su vida amorosa y ser libre de _escoger_ — nieveyfuego, hieloyllamas.

Un muchacho-fénix, casi Príncipe (así, con mayúscula). Nada perfecto, no obstante.

Aunque no es problema, ella no anhela la perfección.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —le inquiere, al cabo de un rato, como si fuese una conclusión obvia de su parte. Lo ha meditado, sospesado la manera apropiada de decirlo. Y luce... luce herido por tal posibilidad. Uraraka reacciona, sale de sus pensamientos, y capta el significado detrás de sus palabras. "¿Te asusto?, ¿te desagrado?, ¿preferirías que me fuese a otra parte?"—. Porque..., eh, lo entiendo. Si es así, podría–

Pero— no resiste más. Basta.

 _Deja de ser tan considerado quieres_.

— Sabes qué, no —interrumpe, y no le importa que estén en mitad de la biblioteca y deban moderar su volumen de voz y haya otros estudiantes presentes—. _No entiendes nada_ Todoroki-kun, ¡nada okay! —estalla ella, poniéndose de pie; y Todoroki parpadea, confundido—. Ocupas el primer puesto en la clase en época de exámenes pero no captas ni una y me sacas de quicio ¡y sí! me pones nerviosa, vale. Y algo enojada, _muy enojada_ , pero no es tu culpa ni algo malo, es por lo que me provocas, estas– estas mariposas en el estómago. Y un "tal vez" que preferiría fuese un "definitivamente". Cosas que no pedí, cosas que me hacen feliz. Pero me frustra en demasía porque... p-porque — _está predestinado según todas mis amigas y conocidos que me enamore de Deku y mi destino puede irse al carajo honestamente, no soy el premio del héroe al final de la historia, demonios_ — ¡m-me gustas!, ¡tú, no otro u otra! Preferiría que no me gustase nadie _pero sucedió_ – y, y ahora me he avergonzado públicamente no es cierto.

Le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Le cuesta respirar.

Todoroki se ha levantado de su silla, y se halla a su lado. Y la mira la mira la mira—

(Es invierno y afuera el mundo arde.)

 **(; &)**

— P-podrías, no sé, ¿decir algo? —cuestiona sin esperanzas.

 _¿Rechazarme y que pueda irme a desahogar lanzando piedras fuera de la estratosfera?_

Pero Todoroki no dice algo. No dice nada. Pone su boca sobre la suya en cambio. Más veloz que una estrella fugaz. Uraraka le observa con los ojos muy abiertos en cuanto se separa, y Todoroki carraspea, y se colorea de carmín.

— Lo siento —musita—. Asumí que... ya que te me declaraste... en las novelas románticas que lee mi hermana mayor es común que, que se besen. Los protagonistas. Después de una confesión. Si el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿no es... no es así?

Beso. Algo común. Sentimientos mutuos. Confesión.

Oh.

Uraraka asiente con rapidez. Se sonríen, tentativamente. Y es como— como fuegos artificiales estallando en reversa.

— ¿Puedo volver a besarte, en ese caso?

Uraraka vuelve a asentir, y recogen sus cuadernos y libros con cierta torpeza, yendo de regreso a los dormitorios entre risas nerviosas de melocotón, de parte de ella.

Entonces, _entonces_ — Todoroki la está observando como quien añorase la primavera en su perpetuo otoño, deteniéndose en su boca-pétalo— y se siente flotar. _Está flotando_. Pero por cinco minutos Uraraka se permite fingir que es el beso el que le roba la gravedad y no su quirk. Que es Todoroki, porque le corresponde.

 **(; &)**

Y sus labios de nieve que son fríos y blancos

—la queman viva.


End file.
